


P. E. to the T. T. Y.

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is here for it, I could not believe this guy was shipping a key from STATE COLLEGE to BOALSBURG, IT'S LITERALLY RIGHT DOWN ATHERTON YOU LAZY FUCK, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, Kurt is Petty, M/M, This is based on actual events in my life, UPS Store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine works at the UPS Store.Or I am currently dying at my job this holiday season.





	P. E. to the T. T. Y.

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 11 - Key

Blaine was alone in the store when he came in.

He was playing on his phone, scrolling through twitter to ease his boredom for lack of customers. His boss would tell him to spend the time cleaning, stocking, vacuuming, but his boss wasn’t there so Blaine wasn’t going to do shit if he didn’t have to.

At the chime of the door, Blaine called out a “Hello!” before even looking up from his phone, smile in place. It was an automatic response, greeting a customer as soon as they walked in. It made him look silly sometimes, when he called ‘Hello!’ as a customer was leaving or at the entrance of one of his coworkers but no one could ever fault Blaine’s customer service.

It took a couple seconds for Blaine’s eyes to focus on the customer, having been staring at his phone for so long. He didn’t wait for his eyes to catch up as he moved by muscle memory to the cash register, spouting a “How can I help you?” as he went.

Blaine’s eyes had not been adjusted enough to notice the small key that had been in the man’s hand and the  _ ding! _ of it as he dropped it on the scale startled him.

“Oh, sorry.” The guy winced, his hands hovering over the key. “That was louder than I was expecting.”

Blaine laughed, subtly checking out the guy in front of him.

His voice was higher than Blaine had been expecting, drawing his eyes to the guy’s face. He had a strong jaw and a long nose, the paleness and softness of his skin the only features to match such a delicate voice. His ears stuck out a bit from his head which gave him an elfishness to his looks. He was the prettiest elf Blaine had ever seen.

He cleared his throat. “Don’t worry about it. What can I help you with?”

The guy sighed, resting his forearms on the high counter between himself and Blaine. “I need to ship this key.”

Blaine nodded, reaching under the counter for an envelope. “Okay, how fast does it need to get there?”

The guy waved his hand, dismissively. “Doesn’t matter, it just needs to go.”

Blaine halted his reach and redirected his arm to gesture at the Wall of Envelopes. “Okay, well we have padded envelopes that might keep it safe.”

The guy waved his hand again. “No, hang on…”

He walked over to the Wall of Envelopes, lifting from it a small standard manila, barely bigger than the label. “Can I use this?”

Blaine shrugged, turning back toward the computer as the guy walked back. “Sure, if you want.”

The guy nodded, pulling the key off the scale and dropping it in the envelope.

“Your phone number?” Blaine asked and the guy started rattling off his information. His name was Kurt.

Kurt wasn’t the first attractive guy that needed to ship something from the UPS Store. He wasn’t even the most noteworthy. Blaine had once shipped textbooks for Patrick Stump’s cousin. The fact that Kurt was pretty and was shipping a key would have passed without incident.

If it hadn’t been for…

“Sorry, where is it going?”

“Zip code 11211.”

Blaine blinked. “You’re shipping to Greenpoint?”

Kurt nodded.

Blaine shook his head, lightly. “We’re in 11206. That’s like… a couple blocks away.”

Kurt nodded again. “I know.”

Blaine just stared at him. “This is going to cost like ten dollars to ship.”

“Yeah.”

Blaine squinted his eyes in disbelief. “ _ Why? _ ”

Kurt sighed, slumping further on the counter. “The key is my ex-roommates. It’s for her diary or hope chest or whatever, I don’t know. She moved out to live with this guy she’s known for like  _ two months _ and forgot it so she needs me to give it back.

“Problem is, I don’t want to  _ see _ her. I’m pissed at her for being stupid so–” he gestured around himself as if to say. ‘That’s why I’m here.’

Blaine hummed, thinking this over, as he measured the envelope and finished filling out the form. “You want me to tape the hell out of it so it takes her a long time to open?”

Kurt’s eyes lit up. “Oh my God, yes. Please.”

Blaine grinned, picking up the tape gun and pulling the tape out with a screech.

By the time they were done, there was half a roll of tape wrapped around the envelope and Blaine had Kurt’s number. For personal reasons this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168447796165/p-e-to-the-t-t-y)


End file.
